1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic switching devices for starters, particularly for an electromagnetic switching device that has a solenoid for pinion extrusion and a solenoid for motor energization accommodated inside one cylindrical case unitarily.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed an electromagnetic switching device for starters in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3162242 as conventional technology.
The electromagnetic switching device moves a starter's pinion in an axial direction by driving a first movable iron core.
The electromagnetic switching device also has a first solenoid that closes a switch for energizing a motor, and a second solenoid that closes only the switch for energizing the motor by driving a second movable iron core without moving the pinion in the axial direction.
The first solenoid and the second solenoid are accommodated axially in line in one case that has a cylindrical shape.
The above-mentioned electromagnetic switching device is constituted accommodating the first and second solenoids in one case unitarily.
Therefore, miniaturization can be realized as compared with the case where accommodating two solenoids in a separate case independently, and the two solenoids being arranged in the axial direction.
However, it is natural that when assembling the electromagnetic switching device mentioned above, it is necessary to assemble two solenoids into the case in order, while the solenoids are at least positioned in the direction of a circumference.
In this case, since there is many man-hours required for assembling, and the time required for assembling increases, manufacturing cost will increase.
Further, since the first solenoid assembled first will be accommodated in a deep position within the case, there is a problem that the assembling is difficult.
That is, since the electromagnetic switching device disclosed in the JP Publication No. 3162242 is difficult to assembling, it becomes an important subject in mass production.